1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to livestock catch-carriers and, more particularly, concerned with a cow and calf catcher and hauler assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ranching and farming, it is often necessary to handle large animals such as horses or cattle for transport or medical treatment and the like. To meet such needs, a plurality of catch-carriers exhibiting a variety of features have been developed.
Representative examples of such types of catch-carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Bauer (3,095,858), Hoffman (3,931,796), Lambert (4,20l,157) and Bixler et al (4,924,813). The Bauer and Hoffman catch-carriers provide vehicle-propelled front loading structures which are mounted ahead of the vehicle. The catch-carriers are used for enclosing cattle, horses, sheep and the like therein for transporting such animals from one location to another and to administer medical treatment or the like. The Lambert and Bixler et catch-carriers each provide loading chutes positioned rearwardly of the vehicle pulling them.
None of the above-described catch-carriers has features for enclosing both a cow and a calf for facilitating and initiating nursing of the cow by the calf soon after the birth of the calf. Initiation of such early nursing is crucial to the cow's claiming the calf as its own for the continual feeding thereof during the calf's formative months.
Consequently, a need exists for a catch-carrier which provides features for enclosing both a cow and a calf such that early nursing of the cow by the calf can be initiated. Such catch-carrier should be of simple design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and ease in use by the farmer or rancher.